How to Save a Life
by fayte323
Summary: They had won the ICCA's. The Bella's were set to have a party that night when the news came on announcing a Barden Professor had been murdered along with his wife and their daughter had not been found. It had been exactly 1 year, 8 months, and two days that the Bella's found out their little DJ who led them to victory had been taken. Then she was found.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hi everyone. I hope you like this, its been a REALLY long time since I wrote anything but this has been bouncing for a while so here we go. Leave me some love. I don't own anything.**

It was after the ICCA's. Thats when it happened. When the news came on and reported that a college Professor and his wife had been murdered in their home, and their daughter was missing, kidnapped. When the name Mitchell flashed across the screen. Thats how the Bella's found out that their little badass DJ was missing.

The Bella's were having a party at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment when they heard the news. They had been waiting for Beca to show up. Not realizing the significance of what it meant when Beca hadn't returned their texts throughout the day. When the news report had come on and someone realized what was being said and hollered at the rest of the girls to be quiet.

Nothing was the same after that. The story stayed on the news for months after it had happened and the investigation went on longer. The girls having been so close throughout the year were all questioned, the police looking for possible clues as to who could have murdered Beca's father and stepmother and taken her. Looking for anything that could help them track the missing girl.

If Beca had any enemies the girls knew of. If her parents were having any kind of trouble the girls knew of. If the girls knew anything helpful at all. No one had any information that was helpful.

A new school year had come and gone, the Bella's refused to hold auditions to replace Beca, they refused to compete, though they still got together for rehearsal. Though no rehearsing was ever done. Mostly they just got together and talked, or listened to the mixes Beca had created for the group, sometimes singing along. No one could believe what had happened to their friend. No one could believe she hadn't been found yet.

It was exactly one year, 8 months, and 2 days until Beca was found. Alive.

Chloe was at her and Aubreys apartment getting ready for Bella's rehearsal when the news caught her attention. She thought she heard the name Mitchell being said, but that couldn't be right. It had been a long time since the news stations had played Beca's story.

Chloe's hand flew to her mouth. "oh my god"

"AUBREY"

Chloe couldn't believe what was on the screen of her bedrooms T.V.

Aubrey came rushing into the bedroom, to find Chloe just standing there staring at the T.V.

"what the hell, Chloe" Aubrey was ready to give her red headed room mate heck for scaring her to death when she caught what the news station was saying

"oh my god" Aubrey mimicked Chloe's pose now, Hand held over her mouth as both girls now stood still watching the news.

" Missing teen found. Police have yet to comment on what led them to finding the missing teen but you all may remember the story late last year of a muredered couple and daughter missing. Well police have said the girl has been recovered alive and has been transferred to Barden Hospital for treatment. No comment as of yet on the extent of her injuries, only that she is the missing teen Beca Mitchell."

Aubrey and Chloe both turned to look at each other when the newscaster promised a quick break then more on this breaking news story.

"Aubrey we need to let the other know and then head to the hospital" Chloe's voice was shaky as she spoke to her friend. Aubrey for her part could only nod before turning and leaving the room, presumably to go and grab her phone to call their friends and get ready to go.

Ten minutes later after sending texts to the other Bella's, Chloe and Aubrey were on their way to the hospital.

Unfortunately it would be a long while before their little "alt-girl" would actually return to their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

_The best thing to do when you find yourself in a hurting or vulnerable place is to surround yourself with the strongest, finest, most positive people you know. -_ Kristin Armstrong

 **A/N: I know its been a little bit, so for that I am sorry, and appreciate all who are continuing to read. I honestly can't promise regular updates but I will try harder to get at least one out a month at the very least. Anyway hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading. I do not own "Pitch Perfect" or any characters within.**

oooOOOooo

It didn't take long for Chloe and Aubrey to send a text to the other Bella's to turn on the news. Then they were putting on the first pair of shoes they found and grabbing their jackets before racing out of their shared apartment and heading to Aubrey's car.

The silence was loud but neither Chloe or Aubrey could think straight at the moment. It had been almost two years of wondering, and now Beca had been found. Chloe's cell phone ringing shocked both girls. Chloe jumped and Aubrey gave the wheel a jerk causing them both to focus on their surroundings a bit more then their thoughts.

Figuring that it was one of the Bella's responding to the text she had sent Chloe didn't bother to look at the ID.

"hello," chloe's voice cracked on the word. " hello, is this Chloe Beale, this is Barden Memorial Hospital on the line" came an unfamiliar voice.

Chloe pulled the phone away and stared at it in confusion for a moment, Aubrey looking over from the road when Chloe pulled the phone from her ear. Aubrey gave her friend a sharp look silently asking what was wrong. It took a second more for Chloe to snap into action and bring the phone back to her ear.

"yes, sorry, yes Im Chloe Beale" Chloe spoke hesitantly not sure why the hospital they were currently heading towards was calling her.

"Good Evening miss. I am calling because a little while ago we admitted a young woman we are hoping you know, since you are listed as her only remaining emergency contact." Chloe's jaw dropped open at that, before she cleared her throat and asked " who is the woman you admitted?"

"Beca Mitchell. Im not sure if you know her or remember but she is the young student who went missing last year?"

Chloe's response was immediate " Yes! Oh my gosh Yes! We are actually on our way to the hospital right now, we saw that she had been found on the news"

" alright Miss. Beale thats great, when you get hear come to the main reception desk, we have some paperwork that needs to get filled out, but we can go over everything when you get here" Chloe heard the click of the phone being hung up before she got a chance to ask how Beca was.

Aubrey glance at Chloe again before her eyes returned to the road. "Mind letting me in on what just happened Chlo?"

"Bree that was Barden Hospital. They were calling to inform me Beca was in the hospital." Aubrey jerked the wheel again at the information she was just given. "Why would they call you Chloe? You aren't family!"

Chloe turned to Aubrey with a look that showed she was just as shocked by the phone call as Aubrey was. " They said I was her only other emergency contact, I didn't know she listed me as one to begin with. "

Chloe turned back from facing Aubrey and looked out the car window pondering this new bit of information. Beca and Chloe had, from the beginning become fast friends. Just like Chloe had said at the aca-initiation party, Chloe smiled at the memory. They spent a lot of time outside of rehearsal together. The snarky and closed off DJ finding it hard to say no to anything Chloe wanted to do. So their friendship grew but Chloe didn't realize maybe how much the little DJ had let her in.

Chloe new Beca had no real family relationships outside the Bella's. Something had happened to Beca's mother but the little DJ wouldn't share the details and Chloe had learned throughout the year that if she pushed Beca, the younger girl would withdraw into herself and Chloe would have to fight to get her out of her shell again, so Chloe had learned to not push some subjects. It was also apparent that Beca's relationship with her father really wasn't there. So outside of their little acapella group Chloe wasn't sure who the young DJ had as family.

Chloe was broken out of her musings regarding Beca by Aubrey slamming the breaks as she whipped into a parking space in the hospital parking lot a lot more recklessly then she ever would have in any other situation. Aubrey wouldn't ever admit it (and for that matter neither would Beca probably) but the two girls had become good friends as well, while they worked together on the set list that won the Bella's their ICCA championship. Chloe knew her friend was just as worried about Beca as she was.

Aubrey turned to look behind her and saw Chloe wasn't following " Chlo! Lets go."

At Aubreys frazzled look and shout, Chloe shook herself and caught up to Aubrey, easily matching her hurried pace. Together they walked into the extremely busy Barden Memorial Hospital.

 **A/N: Thanks once again for all who read and all who review. As always constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. See you all next chapter.**


End file.
